


for him.

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Celebrity Even, Isak is a fan of Even, Isak is so damn neeedy, M/M, Normal Isak, Online Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Student Isak, Teasing, clingy isak, its beautiful, movie director
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak finds out the online relationship he's been having is with Oslo's biggest movie director, Even Bech Næsheim





	for him.

"Isak, did you hear?" Jonas asks startling Isak by running up to him at his locker, breathless. 

Isak stares at him wide eyed confused, "What?"

"Even Bech Næsheim is having a movie screening Friday. We have to get tickets."

Isak's jaw drops. Everyone knows Even Bech Næsheim is Isak's favorite actor and director. He's not really a sucker for movies or cinematography but the way Even tells stories is genius and it doesn't help the man is fine as hell. Even is also every teenage girl's dream but Isak is convinced the dude is gay so they need to back off. 

"How do we get tickets?"

"Radio is giving away 6!!! 6, Isak. That's a good chance. We just have to call in at the right time. Let's meet up for lunch?"

"For sure, I'll see you bro." They give each other a pound and are off to class. 

 

Isak's immediate first thought was to tell Erik, the guy that Isak has been talking to for almost three years and was kind of dating The thing is their relationship is solely online which is completely fine, it happened abruptly so Isak is glad he gets to have him like this. He met Erik on a dating website Jonas signed him up for after someone hurt him and things just started out like that and they haven't stopped talking to each other since. They have never videochatted and believe it or not, Isak hasn't even seen Eriks face. Yeah, it'd be nice if the guy is hot but his voice and his mind is already enough to have Isak hooked in. 

He flops down into his seat in English class as others are strolling in and pulls out his phone, 

_Isak: babe_

_Erik: whats up?_

_Isak: guess who might get passes to see my husband Even Bech Næsheim? dSSDSDJ so hyped_

_Erik: Oh yeah? You're a fan?_

_Isak: You know I am, I mentioned him before. The radio is giving away tickets, hopefully me and Jonas can get a pair._

_Erik: Yeah, that'd be amazing babe. I hope you meet him. When will you get tickets?_

_Isak: Gonna meet up with Jonas in 2 hours during lunch and call in. Wish us luck?_

_Erik: Of course <3 good luck and text me after you guys call in. Update me?_

_Isak: for sure! :)_

\---------------------

Isak and Jonas are curled up in a quiet area of the yard with Isak's phone on speaker waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Yes yes, Um hi Im here. Did we win?" He ask eagerly. The school had terrible phone reception so he's desperately hoping it wouldnt cut out on his for possibly the most anticipating moment of his life.

"You are the 52nd caller. I am sorry, you need to be the the 54th caller. Try again." And the call drops like that.  Isak and Jonas stare at each other in awe and disappointment.

"Should we call again?" Jonas asks.

"They are probably already on their 54th dude, people are on the line probably." He groans and falls to the ground. "This fucking sucks."

"Sorry bro." He squeezes Isak's shoulder. "Doesnt Erik work in media? Cant he give us tickets?"

"He works in music Jonas, not film. Its fine, whatever.  Let's just get some food." He stands up, swings his back over his shoulder and they walk inside to go get some food. 

\-------------------

When Isak is home, he strips down to his boxers and flops into his bed, still mildly upset from today's disappointments and his dreams falling through his fingertips. He pulls up Erik's message thread and texts him

_Isak: hey! we didnt win :(_

_Erik: sorry baby. that sucks, those things are always really hard to win._

_Isak: i know but i was still hoping i guess. i was ready for that._

_Erik: want a pass?_

_Isak: what????_

_Erik? do you want one? a pass to the premiere?_

_Isak: YOU HAVE ONE??? ERIK WHAT THE FUCK?_

_Erik: lol yeah. i can get you a pair for you and Jonas_

_Isak: why did you make me go through that if you had them?_

_Isak: are you giving them away? im so confused_

_Erik: I told you I work in media, when you told me you wanted them earlier,  I asked around to my people and got them. wanna go?_

_Isak: of course I wanna go, babe_

_Erik:one more thing_

_Isak: ?????_

_Erik: i'll be there too <3_

_Isak: HOLY SHIT REALLY? THIS IS TOO MUCH. how are you casually laying this all on me? im overwhelmed_

_Erik: and you know how usually when you go to premieres, you stand behind the red rope and watch the carpet?_

_Isak: i wouldnt but yeah i guess_

_Erik: not you :p you get to meet Even_

_Isak: OH MY GOD ERIK STOP. I LOVE YOU. HOLY BALLLLS_

_Isak: uh I didnt mean to swing that on you, i just said that out of excitement but um yeah :x_

_Erik: its okay and im glad :)_

_Isak: how do i get the tickets?_

_Erik: I'll email them to you_

\-----------------------

Jonas just about freaks out and is simultaneously suspicious when Isak tells him Erik not only got them passes but also passes to meet Even? How was that possible to get in a matter of two hours? But he overlooks his suspicion to cheer and get excited with Isak. 

"We have to go get some clothes" Jonas says.

"Fuck this is really happening, yeah okay. Lets go get something."

\-------------------

This is what brings Isak and Jonas to be a cab on the way to Evens film premiere of _The One That Made Him._

Isak was so fucking excited and nervous,  not only was he dealing with the the emotions of meeting his favorite celebrity,  he was about to meet his boyfriend of sorts, which made the butterflies in his stomach cause mayhem.

When the cab pulls up,  Isak and Jonas get out of the cab and make their way up to the carpet.  They stand by the roped off section. Though,  they had backstage passes, everyone wanted to see Even walk on. 

Isak texts Erik letting him know he was there,  and Erik said he'll be there soon. 

Fans are patiently but anxiously waiting for Evens arrival when w four wheeler pulls up.  Its not in typical limousine fashion, most people know Evens not a person of luxury and likes to keep it simple.  Whenever hes in Oslo and has events,  he's in that car,  so everyone knows it when he pulls up and thats when the screams and hysteria starts.

Isak squeezes Jonas wrist, trying not to freak out as the door opens and Even Bech Næsheim is stepping out of the car,  "Holy fuck, he looks so good. " Isak mutters.

"Chill out, we wanna seem cool. Wheres Erik?"

"I don't know, I'll call him. " isak does but it goes straight to voicemail so he shoots him a text instead.

Even walks the carpet and makes his way to the crowd the fans are in,  taking photos and signing items. Isak is lucky enough to be in front of the rope and when Even ends up in front of him,  the star smiles down at him,  "Hey handsome. " Isaks jaw falls to the ground and cant bring his body to react in any other away. 

"Forgive my friend,  we're big fans.  Think that compliment startled him."

"Sorry about that,  you guys want a photo? " 

"We actually have backstage passes so we can get one when Isak recovers." He jokes and Even laughs and nods and continues saying hi to fans. 

"Oh my god, Jonas." He still in disbelief and heart is bound to leap outside of his chest but luckily Even soon makes his way inside which gives others the cue to do so and so they do.

\-----

The premiere is wrapping up 2 and a half hours later.  Erik texted him halfway through saying he was here but Isak had no clue really how he looked he was relying on Erik to find him.  But they couldn't focus on that right now,  they needed to head backstage before anyone else.

When they show their backstage passes to a security guard,  the guard is taken aback and thinks they have fraud passes because apparently there was no backstage experience.

The security calls Evens assistant to make sure who confirms there are in fact two people who have passes so the guard takes them backstage to the green room. 

"Even. " One of the guys say and nudges towards the front door. Even turns around and sees the Isak and Even standing there with soft awkward smiles, "Hi, come in.  Did you guys like the film?"

"It was incredible." Jonas says. 

"Youre ridiculously talented,  thank you for the tickets.  Erik said he was able to work with your team to get them for us so thank you. "

"Isak right? " Even asks getting up and gently holding his hand out to Isak who shakes it.

"Um yeah." He replies weakly.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

Isak tries not to panic as he looks at Jonas confused,  looks towards Evens team who seems pretty chill about the whole thing,  then back at Even and he chokes out an, "Okay"

Even leads him to his private dressing room and closes the door behind him. 

"Are you okay? " Even ask.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just a little confused and didnt think I would ever be in a room with you,  let alone you wanting to talk to me. "

"Isak, I have been talking to you.  For several years now." He admits twiddling his fingers,  looking down at the carpeted floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Um---I dont want you to get mad at me. I--uh Im Erik." He confesses. "I'm who you were talking to.  I gave you the passes. I'm him. "

Isaks reaction is a little delayed due to the shock but he stares up as Even baffled. "Holy shit." He mutters circling the room. "Are you serious?"

Even nods, "I'm sorry for lying to you or if you're disappointed.  Its just hard to meet people who want me for me and not everything that comes with it.  I really like you "

Isaks brows furrow, looking up at Even and the blush sets in,  "I can't believe this is real. I did not expect Erik to be you but um I like you too."

"Yeah?" Even smiles.

"Of course" Isak replies as Even wraps his arm around Isak, bringing him closer so their bodies are pressed together. 

"Cant believe youre mine, youre so beautiful. " Even says. Isak groans embarrassed and hides his face in Evens neck,  "Thanks. "

"Look at me. " Even says. Isak lifts his head, staring up at Even but suddenly there's a knock on the door, "Even?  We need to clear out."

"Come to mine? Celebrating with some champagne and dancing."

"Can Jonas come? "

"Yeah, of course " They pull back from against the door and walk out the door, the team packed ready to go. Isak spots Jonas who raises his brows in question as they all head towards the back door, "Even is Erik." He whispers. Jonas' eyes widen as Isak blushes and nods, "I know."

Suddenly, the back door is opened up and fans are there screaming. How long were they waiting out here for? Isak turns back to Even, "Just follow the assistant to the jeep. Its okay." Isak does as Even says and they all hop into the jeep. There are six rows of two seaters. Isak is sat in the first and Even heads to the back.

"So you met Even? You guys are like together and loved up?.." One of Even's team member says, Mikael if he recalls.

Isak blushes and scratches his head.

"Leave him alone, Mik." Even cuts in from the back. 

"Thanks" Isak mouths to him.  Even winks and Isak bites his lip and turns around to face the front as the driver is off.

"Whats going to happen tonight? " Jonas whispers to Isak.

Isak shrugs, "They're having a little party at his tonight,  thats all i know. "

"I meant between you guys."

"I don't know,  I just met him"

"You've also been talking to him for a couple years"

"I know,  its weird to process. I'm not expecting something to happen to but if it happens,  I wouldn't mind. " Jonas squeezes Isaks shoulder reassuringly as the arrive. They walk up to a condo building and all take the elevator to the roof which already has a couple people out there and music playing. 

The stars are out shining bright in the night sky. Even is chatting, thanking everyone for coming whilst Jonas and Isak are chatting.  When the conversion falls quiet, Isak looks out into the crowd and spots Even gazing at him.  He gives a come hither motion which makes Isak weak in the knees.

"Okay if I go?  I'm sure you can chat up some cute girls here."

"For sure, go,  go!!" Jonas insists as Isak smiles and walks over to Even. 

"Hey." 

"Hey cutie, dance with me?" Isak nods as Even wraps his arms around Isaks waist and Isaks arm around Evens neck.

It doesnt take long before things are heating up between the two. The innocence and hesitation was evaporating with their change in proximity. Isak felt Evens hand on his lower back itching up his shirt to pull him closer to his body. Luckily,  everyone was dancing so no one were specifically eyeing them testing the waters. 

Even leaned down to kiss Isaks neck as he pushed his knee in between Isaks legs and Isak grinded against his leg and let out a whimper.  Even turned Isak around so his back was now pressed against his front. 

Even gripped Isaks hips, guiding his movements.  Isak was able to feel all of Even against him, pressed against his ass and he would be a blatant liar to say that he wasn't thinking about sleeping with him tonight. 

Isak wrapped his arm around the back of Evens head,  faces pressed together, breathing heavily in each other's personal space.  Even wrapped his arms around Isaks hip bones,  so Isak can push back harder against Even, causing the smaller boy to let out another whimper which was driving Even crazy. He turned Isak back around to face him and wrapped his hand around his neck,  "I want to kiss you."

Isak whined and nodded, lifting his head up as Even smiled at his desperateness and leaned down to press his lips to Isaks. It didn't take long for them to be making out on the dance floor, not wanting to pull away from each other.  Isak always stared at pictures of Even and thought wow, he has to have the best looking lips in Oslo but fuck, they worked magic too. Isak pressed his body against Evens and felt his hard on.

"Oh fuck." Isak moaned in the kiss, feeling himself grow against Evens. 

"Fuck, we need to stop." Isak said breathlessly pulling back from the kiss, wiping his mouth 

"Why?"

"We're both hard on a dance floor. We go any longer,  I was going to cum."

"Wouldn't have minded." Even replies smoothly as Isak blushes and rolls his eyes and goes to get a cocktail. He sees Even sitting down on a couch witha couple of people and pats his lap. Isak strides over and sits on his lap and Even wraps an arm around him. 

"Cocktail?' Even ask. Isak nods, looking down at him.

"Where's Jonas?'

"Last time I saw him,  he was talking it up with my assistant. "

"Isn't she like 30?"

"26, they seemed to be into each other.  Jonas seems mature."

"Yeah, he is. We should probably get going,  have a bit of a trip back home. "

"You dont want to stay here?"

Isak shrugs, "I dont want to invite myself. "

"We have space, you can borrow my clothes. You and Jonas can have  your own room.  Or if you want to sleep with me."

"Not getting in my pants that easily." He teases.

"You know what I mean."

"No yeah of course." Isak glares with a smirk on his face.

 ------------

That night, Isak is having trouble sleeping. He is a little out of place in unfamiliar spaces and takes a bit to get comfortable and Jonas is knocked out so he'd figured he'll see if Even was awake. 

_Isak: I cant sleep :(_

_Even: Why are you still up at 4 am?_

_Isak: Why are you?_

_Even: Working but heading upstairs now_

_Even: Whats wrong? Bed not comfortable?_

_Isak: It is, just weird being here._

_Even: Want to sleep in my room?_

_Isak: Coming!_

 

Isak crawls out of bed and finds Even's room. He slowly unlocks it and sees Even standing by his desk. He turns around upon hearing the door and smiles, "Hey."

Isak smiles up at him and closes the door behind him, "Im sorry Im bothering you."

Even puts his papers down and walks over to Isak, holding his face in his hands, "You are never a bother." Even hops in his bed and Even turns on the light. "Are you coming?"

Isak crawls under the blanket resting on the other side of the bed. Even wraps his hand around Isak's waist, pulling him closer to him. Isak squeals lightly and buries his face in Isak's chest and tugs his knee in between Even's warm legs.

"Kiss me." Isak hears Even say. Isak peaks his head out of Even's chest, puckering his lips up at him, making him come down to him.

Even kisses Isak but Isak can tell where this is going and stops it before it gets to that point, "We're not having sex."

"We're just kissing, can we do that?" Even ask raising his brows, taken aback at the assumption Isak made. Isak shakes his head, "Cuddle me, we'll make out tomorrow. I want to sleep."

"Okay." Even says wrapping his arm around Isak's body.  "My stubborn little baby." He says pecking the top of Isak's hair as Isak whines into him, wrapping his arm around  Even's torso and falling asleep. 

\-------------

The next morning, the whole team is up at the house at 9 am, shuffling around, getting ready for  Even to do interviews and press for his new film.

Isak twists and turns in bed and is woken up by distant noise. He groans as he opens his eyes and recognizing his surroundings, doesnt notice Even around him. He gets out of bed, wrapping the blanket around his body, going downstairs. He takes in the chaos of people shuffling through. There's at least 10 more people than were here last night, there's a wrack of clothes by the kitchen, makeup set up, someone touching up Even and he's a little startled at the scene in front of him so early in the morning.

Even sitting in the makeup chair, catches his gaze in the corner and gestures for him to come over. Isak awkwardly trails over to Even in the center of the living room, clearly out of his element. He asks the people around him to give him a minute and Even wraps his arms around Isak, pulling him towards him, "You okay?"

Isak nods wiping his tired eyes, "Its so early."

"I know, I should have told you yesterday all of this was happening. I kind of forgot."

"How long will they be here?"

"Im not sure." Isak nods as Even sits on the edge of the chair, hugging Isak. "Didnt know you would have a full house, just wanted it spend time with you." Isak whispers.

"Im sorry." He says geuninely pulling back slightly. "Its hard, I cant call off for these things scheduled but after this whole thing, I should be free. Okay? We can chill, just me and you. Okay?"

Isak nods and pulls back to walk back upstairs.

"Hey!" Even calls out. Isak turns around halfway up the staircase and Even blows a kiss his way. Isak blushes and shakes his head and does the same, trailing back upstairs. 

He goes back to the spare bedroom and sees Jonas passed out. He stands on the bed, lightly jumping, "Wake up Jonas."

He jumps higher, landing heavily and Jonas wakes up startled, "What the fuck, dude?"

Isak falls onto the bed, "Even is working." He pouts.

Jonas rolls his eyes and pulls the blanket over his head, "Thats what you woke me up for?"

"Even told me you were hitting on his assistant."

Jonas shrugs whilst still under the blanket, "She's cute."

Isak lies on top of Jonas, "Jonas!!!" He complains. "He isnt paying me any attention."

Jonas throws the blanket off of him defeated because Isak wont leave him alone, "Seriously?"

"I dont know, I guess I just didnt imagine this when I was meeting Erik. I thought he would have a normal life and we can do normal things and wake up and get breakfast. Not photoshoots and interviews in the house."

"Are you seriously complaining that your boyfriend turns out to be Even Bech Næsheim?"

Isak sighs, "Of course not. I dont know, Im being annoying." 

"You have to figure out if you want this life, Isak. Okay? Talk to him." Isak nods and hops into his own bed and plays a phone game until Even is done downstairs.

\----------------

Even and Isak are in the park when he brings it up. Isak is sitting in between Even's leg as Even rests back against a tree. 

"I wanted to talk to you." Isak says as he changes his position, lying horizontally on Even's lap as Even begins playing with Isak's hair, "Whats up?"

"So like whats the deal with the fame thing? Like I dont really get this and wasnt prepared. So like will you always be busy and have travel stuff and paparazzi, like I feel like I just jumped into this. And to be honest, everyone in the house this morning startled me a bit. I was expecting it to be us." 

Even caresses his knee, "um yeah -- Its hard,  Isak. I want it to be just us but i have to work and make money, ya know? And you don't have to worry about paparazzi but I travel a bit for promotional stuff but you can come with me. "

"Im in school,  Even." He replies sounding defeated.

"Hey come on. Why are you sounding sad? We're fine,  this just started. Can we just enjoy each other for now?" He asks.

"I just want to make sure you're not going to flee and abandon me for LA or something. "

Even has Isak sit up and face him,  Isaks legs wrapped around Evens waist. "I'm not moving,  i love it here too much.  Babe, there's nothing to worry about,  okay? "

"Promise? " Isak questions in a soft tone,  looking up at Even innocently and Even nods in response.

"How's school going? Still kicking everyone's asses in every subject?"

"Of course" He says smugly. "I dont have to try, Im that good." He giggles.

"Sexy and smart, I lucked out."

"Yeah you did." He says jokingly but matter of factly.

"And your parents?" Even ask seriously raising his brows.

Even can read the immediate annoyance on Isak's face at the question. He shrugs before answering, "They're fine."

Even caresses Isak's upper thighs, "I can tell you dont want to talk about them so we dont have to talk about it but I dont want you to repress it. You can talk to me."

"I know." Isak says as he pulls Even down for a kiss.

 

\----------

Isak has to go back home Sunday evening, which is not too bad considering they live 45 minutes away from each other but Even is going to France for two weeks on Tuesday so Isak is just a little more clingy that evening. 

"Baby, the driver is outside."

"No." Isak pouts not detaching himself from hugging Even.

"We will see each other in two weeks." Isak looks up at Even, still pouting and shakes his head, "I want to stay here forever."

Even smiles and picks up Isak in his arms and the smaller boy wraps his legs around him.

Isak buries his face in Evens neck and Even pats his butt, "I will come visit you before I leave Tuesday.  You mean everything to me baby,  you'll be okay. "

"ISAK!!!!!!!!" Isak groans upon hearing Jonas call his name for the 6th time. Isak grabs Evens hand and takes him downstairs.

"Finally" Jonas sighs as they make their way outside.  Jonas opens the car door, "I'll let you guys kiss and do whatever. Thanks a lot man." He directs at Even and hugs him who tells him its no problem.

Jonas hops in and closes the door and Even immediately presses Isak against it, leaning down to kiss his lips. Isak kisses back just as intensely, running his hand up Evens shirt. Even sucks on his bottom lip before pulling back, "Text me when you are home."

Isak nods and gives Even one more kiss before hopping in the car and they are off.

 ------------------

Isak is doing fine in school Monday. Things are good, Even's leaving tomorrow but he'll see him before he does. So he's chill. Its cool. Until its not. That night Even texts him letting him know he has a early flight and didnt know it until now and wont be able to see him before he leaves.

And Isak doesn't know why he's so distraught to be honest. He was fine before all of this, he was kind of single and living his life and he spends one weekend with Even and all of a sudden cant function a day without him. Who has he become? He tells Even its fine though he's mildly bitter. 

When two Tuesdays from now rolls around, it feels like a a month since Isak last saw Even so he's excited to see his man after school. He's eating lunch with the boys on the hallway of the school, sitting on the floor, chatting.

"He was in France just for interviews and stuff but I think he'll be here for a couple more months before he leaves again."

"Thats cool though, what if you didnt go to the premiere? I wonder how long he would have went without telling you." Magnus says.

"Yeah I know. Jonas hooked up with his assistant too."

"Serr bro?" Mahdi ask shocked. 

Jonas shrugs, "Maybe. I dont kiss and tell."

"Bullshit, you talked about eating a girl out before." Isak calls out.

Jonas rolls his eyes and doesnt get to respond because they hear screaming. The boys turn around abruptly to the sounds and are awfully confused and see people running, "What the fuck? Whats happening?" Magnus calls out to one of the girls running by to the sound of the screams.

"Even Bech Næsheim is here." She squeals and Isak is confused, looking up at her, "Wait what?" He calls out but she is already halfway down the hall.

Isak hears a, "Do you guys know where I can find Isak Valtersen?" 

Isak's jaw drops hearing his voice, "Holy shit, its him." He says to his friends as he stands up and walks around the corner to the next hallway to see girls surrounding Even, snapping photos. 

"Even." He calls out. Even looks up and smiles once he meets Isak's eyes. 

"Excuse me guys, I'll take photos in a sec." They move out of his way and he jogs up to Isak and picks him up, "I missed you."

"I missed you, what are you doing here?" Isak ask as Even puts him down. 

"I just got in and I wanted to see you. I guess I should have second guessed that with everyone here."

"Does faculty know you're here?" He ask concerned.

"Came in through the side door." He explains. Isak chuckles and leans up to kiss his lips, "You know all the photos they're taking are going to end up on the internet."

"Its okay." He says softly, caressing his thumb along Isak's cheek. "'I want everyone to know who's mine."

Isak blushes and bites his lip, looking away, "You're so sweet. I want to come with you. Im gonna skip."

"Baby, no. Im not gonna let you leave because of me."

"Its not your choice." He challenges, kissing his lips. "I'll be right back, take your photos and I'll go get my stuff from my locker." Even nods and squeezes Isak's hand as he walks off. 

Isak walks back over to his friends and picks up his lunch, "I'm gonna skip for the rest of the day."

"Ayy, skipping for dick?" Magnus asked excitedly. Isak rolls his eyes, "No, Magnus. Mind your business." He gives the boys a pound, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

Isak makes his way back over and sees Even taking photos with a bunch of his school mates. Even sees  Isak and tries to hurry up, "I have to go guys, Im really sorry."  He apologizes as he walks over to Isak

_Are they dating?_

_How is Isak dating the Oslo's favorite director?_

_Is Even gay?_

_Isak isnt even hot enough for him_

They hear as they walk off. Even caresses Isak's back and kisses his cheek, "Ignore them. The car's on the side."

They make their way to the car and they hop in the back, "Hi Ken" Isak says to the driver.

"Can we go to yours?" Even ask squeezing Isak's knee.

"I have roommates." He explains.

"Its alright." He says pecking Isak's cheek. "Give Ken your address."

\-------------------

When they arrive at the kollectiv, Eskild is lounging on the couch. "Hello my baby gay, how are--fy faen, is that Even Bech Næsheim?" 

Isak gives a forced smile, "Um Hi Eskild, so you know how I was talking to a guy named Erik? It was actually Even."

"Holy shit, thats lucky." 

Even waves at him, "Nice to meet you."

"Want to go to my room?" Isak ask Even privately who nods as Isak takes his hand and pulls him towards his room and closes and locks the door. He turns around and pushes Even down to his bed and sits in his lap and begins kissing his lips. Even holds Isak's hips as the smaller boy eagerly kisses his boyfriend. When he needs to breathe, he pulls back and lies Even down. He rest his chin on his chest, "How was your trip?"

"You switched it up real quick? You give me a boner and then ask me about work?" He jokes. "It was fine, just work. Had a little bit of time to explore and check it out but mostly interviews as per usual. I missed you though."

"Yeah?" Isak smiles.

"Mhmm and I was missing you so I wrote something for you. Or about you. Might include it in my next movie."

"Baby." He groans embarrassed. "Can I see it?."

Even pulls out his phone and opens up his notes and pulls up the thing he wrote for Isak

My Dearest Isak. I couldn't sleep last night because I know that you're not here with me right now. What we have is so real.  I smile at the thought of you when I should be asleep. I think about your laugh and I think about the sound you make when you need me, I think about your little smirk when you're embarrassed, I think about that look you give me when you really want me, I think about all the years you made me smile just from a text message. I think Im in love. I denied it from myself because it seems foolish to fall in love with someone you never met but Im so ridiculously in love with you and cant imagine having anyone else. No one else can ever compare, can ever give me what you give me. Make me feel how you make me feel. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever. 

A single tear falls from Isak's tear duct. He's sitting up in Even's lap and sniffs, wiping his face, setting his phone down, "Fuck, you suck. You should have told me I was going to cry"

Even laughs and pulls Isak down so he's hovering over him and wipes his tear and kisses his cheek and looks at him, softly grazing his face and taking in all of his beautiful features that he's memorized. He licks his lips and pulls a string of hair behind Isak's ear, "I love you." 

Isak bites his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from crying again, "I love you too." He says and buries his face in Even's neck, which has become his safe haven at this point. He feels Even caressing his back and run his fingers up his back under his shirt and hears him whisper a, "Can I make love to you?"

Isak chuckles, "Make love?" He questions

"Mhmm." Even says proudly, knowing well that Isak is teasing him. Isak tucks his head out, resting on Even's shoulder, turning his head to him and nods. He kisses his lips softly. The kiss is loving and romantic but when Isak feels Even's hand trail down his body, squeezing his ass, he begins urgently and desperately kissing Even. Even rolled Isak over so he was lying on his back and lied on top of him, lips intertwined. Isak grabs Even's hips silently instructing him to grind against him and he does so without ever separating his lips from Isak. The air is intoxicating with how much heat and lust is in between them. Isak knows he's a moaner, he cant help it. But he wouldn't have ever expected Even to be one. He's more of a groaner but he's groaning with every move of his hips into Isak's ear and its driving Isak crazy hearing the sounds he's making. 

Isak slides his hand under Even's shirt and takes it off and Even does the same. Isak tugs Even's pants off and his briefs and licks his lips upon seeing Even's dick. He strokes it looking up at Even, "I want it in me. Please." He begs. Even presses Isak's chest to lie back down as he gets the rest of Isak's clothes off. Even sucks and kisses Isak's neck, marking him. He kisses down to his nipples and flicks his tongue over the right one. Isak's breath hitches at the feeling and licks his lips, running his fingers through Even's hair. By the time, Even is done licking his nipples and fingering him open, Isak is frantic on the bed, trying to catch his breath, eager to get Even's dick inside of him.

Isak kisses over the mark he left on Even's neck, "Need a condom." He whispers. Isak takes a breath as he sits up and reaches over to his side table and pulls one out, giving it to Even. Even pulls his legs roughly, lying Isak back down. Isak is looking up at Even and can't believe this is his man and cant believe he's about to have him, have him inside of him and make love to him. This is everyone's fantasy and he's living it. He was focused on the concentration of Even sliding the condom on his cock. Even looks back up to Isak when he has it on and smiles and puckers his lips, telling Even he wanted a kiss and he happily gets one.

Isak feels the tip of Even's cock against his hole teasing him. He wraps his legs around Even and feels Even pushing into him. Even was biting his lip, panting, trying to not to rush this as he slides into Isak slowly. He's slowly pushing and opening Isak up to push all the way in him. Isak pulls Even down to kiss him to distract himself from the intrusion and soon Even is pushing all the way in, causing Isak to let out a loud moan. Even hasn't even done anything and Isak already knows this is about to be the best sex he's ever had. 

Even begins grinding his hips into Isak, his face now the one buried in Isak's neck muttering a  _fuck baby, you feel so good on me._

He kept control, rhythmically grinding into Isak. He picks up the pace, pounding into him for several seconds and slows down, fucking him slow and deep so they can make this last as long as possible. Even can soon hear Isak breathing heavily and his body trembling and know he's close. Even loses any rhythm he once had and begins erratically pounding into Isak who is falling apart at Even hitting his spot. "Fuck, just like that." He's moaning as he arches his back, gripping onto the blanket beside him.

"Come for me, baby." Isak hears Even whisper into his ear and fuck, Even's voice is already hot and his sex voice is all he needs before he's moaning and whimpering as he wraps his arm around Even,  tightens his legs on him and cums.

"Fuck, you look so good." Isak strokes himself until he's done and it doesnt take much longer for Even to be cumming inside Isak and Isak is watching Even's face and he's so ridiculously turned on. Even doesnt have much time to relax because Isak is pulling him down to him and kissing his lips desperately, "Soo good." He mutters.

Even pulls back from the kiss, "Shower?" He ask panting.

Isak nods, "5 minutes." Once he's recovered from post orgasm, they get up and unlock Isak's door to go to the shower. They pass Eskild still on the couch and Isak completely forgot he was there. He awkwardly smiles as they bypass him into the shower.

The next morning, Even drops Isak off at school. Even doesn't walk to the front doors because he doesnt feel like being bothered so early but they make out in the backseat before Isak mutters against Even's lips that he's gonna be late. As Isak is halfway out the car, Even grabs his hand gently.

"What?" Isak ask turning back.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He smiles, kissing Even's hand, gets out, shuts the door and is off inside the building. He sees the boys near Jonas' locker and goes up to them to say hi. The first words out of Jonas' mouth is, "You guys fucked, didnt you?"

Isak glares hoping that would hide his guilt, "Wow you suck."

"Ahh, he did!!!!" Mahdi and Magnus cheering patting his back as they go off to class. 

\-------------------------------

 

Things are going amazing between Isak and Even. They have been together for five months since they started seeing each other in person. They are happy and seeing each other frequently. Even had to go away for a month but Isak had prepared himself for him to leave, it wasnt sporadic so he's handling it pretty well. 

"Isak!!!" He hears Eskild calling his name. He gets out of bed and trails into the living room, leaning against the wall, "What?"

"Look at your man on Good Morning America." He says showing a livestream on his laptop.

"Fy faen, he didnt tell me he was doing that. Isnt that big in America?" He ask.

"Yeah dude." Isak sits beside Eskild and watches the interview. It's about his movies obviously and when his next project is coming out and his inspirations.

"So we saw some some photos of you with a special someone you are rumored to be dating?" As the interviewer ask that, a picture of Isak and Even appears on the big screen behind him of them kissing outside of a restaurant.

Even blushes and nods, "Um yeah I am."

"Can you tell us who he is? Another director? Actor in the next movie perhaps"

Even shakes his head and clears his throat,"Not at all, he's not in media and stuff. Just a student and he's my boyfriend." He confesses proudly.

The audience cheers as the confession. "We know you tend to take a lot of inspiration from real life experiences for your movies. Can we expect the next to be inspired by the new beau?"

"He inspires me everyday." He says honestly. "So even if its not about him, some parts will definitely be inspired by him.  He does without even trying. Hes incredible."

The interviewers aww and Even nods. Isak is blushing on the other side of the screen, covering his mouth, trying to conceal his feels.

"So would you say you are in love?"

"Im beyond love, he knows he's mine forever." The audience awws and cheers and claps and Even smiles proudly and winks at the camera and Isak squeals and jumps up, "Holy fuck, I love him. Is he done?" He ask looking back at the screen. "I need to call him." 

"Lucky son of a bitch." Eskild jokes. "Yeah, he's getting off stage now." Isak runs into his room and takes his phone off the charge and immediately dials Even's number. He doesnt answer immediately and Isak groans calling again. One the fourth call, he picks up.

_Hello?_

_What the fuck was that baby? Why are you the best?_

_So Im guessing you saw it?_

_Yeah, you didnt even tell me you were going to be on Good Morning America. Im like--fuck I cant right now. I love you." He says._

_love you, baby. I 'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"_

_Tomorrow, youre coming home? what do you mean?"_

_Gotta go babe, love you. Okay?"_

_Love you too babe but what do---_

The call drops and his brows furrow in confusion as he texts Even.

_Isak: ????_

_Even: check your email_

_Isak: ok..._

_Isak: wtf, why is there a boarding pass?_

_Even: youre coming to see me in new york_

_Isak: WHAT THE FUCK, EV. you cant do shit like this omg are you serious?_

_Isak: why are you always making me emotional?_

_Even: you finished school last week, theres no reason not to. Pack your bags, your flight is tonight._

_Isak: ugh i miss you, i love you so much. ok <3 how will i find you when i get out the airport?_

_Even: Ken will be holding a sign with your name_

_Isak: <3 <3 cant wait! _

\------------------------------------

The flight is approximately 9 hours and Isak is so done with this flight. Isak was lucky to be in first class but the flight was turbulent and someone nearby was snoring and he's over it and just wants to see his man.

He gets off of the flight, grabs his bag from the overhead bin and takes the long walk through the airport to baggage claim and finds his suitcase after not much waiting. When he sees men in suits, holding signs, he walks over, scanning through the white paper boards to spot his name and eventually does. He sees his name before he sees Even and he almost collapses seeing Even behind the sign. He runs towards him and hops into his arms. They hug and hug and hug and kiss. Even places him down and places both of his hands on his neck, "I missed you beautiful."

"I missed you too." He hugs him again, tucking his hands up the back of his shirt. He looks up at him and puckers his lips and gets a peck from Even.

"Lets get out of here before someone recognizes me."

Even takes Isak's suitcase as Isak carries his smaller bag and they throw them in the back of the car.  They climb into the backseat as per usual and Isak is delighted to see Ken up front. He doesn't know how this became his life. Being so used to Ken in the front seat, being used to Even Bech Næsheim being the man of his life, to be in this dream. He doesn't know how this fell into his lap and how he lucked out but he is ever so grateful. He cuddles into Even in the backseat and turns Even to look down at him, softly caressing his cheek, " You inspire me too, baby. You're mine forever."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> i really enjoyed writing it. the last lines in the little thing Even wrote for Isak is from The Notebook, jsyk. <3


End file.
